Magical time
by inluvwidjp
Summary: Ginny wants to save Fred and Harry's parents so she goes back in time to the marauder era, taking Harry's biographies by JKR to show them to the marauders (except Peter) and Lily... Recommended to readers who own the books for reference because the lines from the story cant be added...
1. Chapter 1

_A/n- Hello readers, I know its a used concept but I cant find the original author so my apologies to her for using it. In my defense I absolutely loved her story but it got deleted, I hope this one doesnt violates the guidelines... Anyways you may require the books for reference so please open them before reading._

**Magical time**

**Prologue**

After the war was over everything was fine. Everybody moved on with their lives. Hermione and Ron were married. They worked for SPEW and they had managed to give wages to Hogwarts' house elfs. Harry and Ginny worked at the Auror office. They had been in a relationship for past five years. Ginny knew amidst all the happiness Harry still yearned for his parents, Sirius, Remus. George had lost his other half, though he tried his best to keep the joke shop going on well for Fred's sake and their mother's too, but everyone could feel the pain he still felt for his brother. Ginny was a smart girl, never the one to act just out of emotions but he loved Harry and George way too much to see them like this. So she took a drastic step. She nicked a time turner from her office and went back in time with Harry's biographies written by a witty witch of there time J K Rowling (A/n-Respect).

She researched a lot about time turners though before using it. She found herself standing at Hogsmeade in Marauders era. She was in their seventh year. It was pretty much the same but with a newer look to the shops. She still wasn't sure about her plan so she went straight to Dumbledore for his advice on the matter.

"Hello professor, I am Ginny Weasley, I am from future twenty five years from now" Dumbledore surveyed her with his piercing blue gaze. "I am assuming you are a daughter of Arthur and Molly" Ginny nodded. "So what do I owe the pleasure of meeting you". "Sir I need your advice, Voldemort was defeated in the future, and a lot of people died, so I bought a few biographies written in our time, for certain people of importance in the war" Ginny said measuring her words so that she wouldn't do any damage. "I see, are you sure this will help, rather than destroy the future?" Dumbledore asked. "Oh yes, I am absolutely positive, the books not only contain the details about war, it contains the information to defeat Voldemort". Ginny spent the next hour summarizing the books for Dumbledore. "So I think the important people you want to show this would be James, Sirius, Remus and Lily.. Very well then, I would inform them and get you a place to sleep". Dumbledore made copies of the books and called Lily and the marauders except for Peter. He told them that they had to read the books with Ginny every night when Peter would go for private lessons with professor Slughorn and he made them swear they wont mention anything to him. Ginny got a bed in Head's quarters where James and Lily worked.

_Chapter one_

_The boy who lived_

They all followed her silently to her quarters. "Umm.. So Ginny do we know you in the future, you look a lot like Lily are you related to her?" Remus asked once they were inside. "Are you her daughter" Sirius supplied. "Well I know you all in the future, I am your son's girlfriend" she said nodding at Lily. "May I ask who is the father" Lily asked dreading the reply. James stiffened and looked away apparently unsure of his reaction. "Yeah I guess I could mention that James" Ginny said. She had read the books and she knew they weren't dating yet and was kinda amused by their reaction. James looked as if Christmas came earlier. Sirius mirrored his expression, Ginny bit her giggle at that. Remus looked confused whether to be happy about his friend or concerned about Lily and finally Lily looked at her aghast. "You've got to be kidding me" she said avoiding James' eyes. They were making progress, they were sort of friends now. They both didn't share secrets but they had civil conversations now and then and Lily found James could be really funny at times. But this was a bit over the top, how could they get married James and Lily no no no no... "Oh no, its in the first chapter of the book, and I bought some photos from future too but I'll show them at proper timings" Ginny replied very amused by now. "Awwhh.. You guys" Sirius said hugging them both. Lily pushed him away "I would like to read it myself then" she said pointing at the books.

**"Harry potter and the sorcerer's stone"**

"So this Harry potter is our son" James said something for the first time and Ginny turned in shock. His voice was exactly like Harry's and she realized she was already missing him, she almost thought he was there. "Er.. Yeah". James nodded and Lily continued reading.

**Mr and... moustache.** _(A/n sorry guys open the books if you need to)_

"Wait don't tell me this Dursley character is Vernon Dursley, Euuu.., please my sister didn't marry him did she? I absolutely hate him" Lily wrinkled her nose at Ginny's assent "Don't worry Harry hates him too".

** Mrs Dursley... neighbours.**

"Oh yeah, that's so Tuney" Lily muttered under her breath and continued

**The Dursleyes... her good for nothing husband...**

"How dare she! At least James has a neck, I am sorry I cant read further" Lily said furiously and tossed the book towards James, he was looking happy rather than insulted, Lily was defending him and not showing disgust at the fact that he would be her husband in future.

James continued reading

**...were as undurshliysh... child like that...**

**...When Mr and Mrs... a cat reading a map...**

"McGonagall" all of them shouted out in union and Ginny smiled.

**For a second... drills he was hoping to get that day... bun from bakery.**

"Well that's an interesting life" Sirius said yawning loudly.

**He'd forgotten... The potters... their son,Harry.**

"I wonder who was in that group roaming around in wizard robes" Remus said a bit concerned. "No idea" Ginny said and James continued.

**Mr. Dursley stopped dead... You know who is gone at last".**

"What!" they all exclaimed towards Ginny "Oh no, he comes back but he's gone for now. I cant tell you anymore, its all very complicated, that's why I bought the books" Ginny replied.

**"Even muggle... happy day"**

"Is he barking mad, wearing cloak and shouting things like that in front of muggles" Sirius said angrily.

** And the old man hugged... same markings around its eyes. "Shoo" said Mr. Dursley loudly.**

Everyone laughed at that. "Poor Minni, bet she never heard that before" James said laughing. "I would say poor Dursley, no idea what Minni would do to him." Sirius supplied.

**"The cat... to his wife"**

"Yeah he shouldn't Tuney may get a heart attack" Lily said.

**Mrs. Dursley... about the potters... Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me.**

"Hey Harry is a nice name, I bet I suggested it" Lily said angrily. "I bet you did" James said slowly. He was absolutely confused Lily was behaving as if she didn't mind their marriage, may be she did like him.

**"Oh,yes" said Mr... silver of his hair and beard...**

"Dumbledore" they all chorused.

**...which were both long enough... It was on their news"**

"See I told you they were being careless" Sirius said.

**She jerked her head back at the Dursleyes... lemon drop.**

"A what" Sirius asked Ginny who shaked her head and said "Keep reading.

**"A what"...I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pompfrey said she liked my earmuffs"**

Everyone laughed at that "Dumbledore is weird" James said shaking his head.

**Professor McGonagall... He went to look for Potters...**

"He came to look for us.. Why?" James asked Ginny. She shook her head and said "Sorry cant tell you that now, keep reading".

**The rumour is that Lily and James potter -are-are- they're dead."**

A shocked silence followed that "That's so not true I would never let that happen" Sirius said loudly. "Or maybe I was dead too. Was I?" "No you weren't, I've met you and Remus in person, but not them" Ginny said sadly. "So how did that happen?" Sirius asked exasperated. "Well Voldemort killed them". James wasn't saying anything, he kept looking at Lily who was staring into space. Sirius looked as if he was listening about his own death and Remus was slightly squeezing James' shoulder. After a minute of silence Lily asked "Ginny, how old was Harry when we died?" "An year or so, he misses you both a lot that's why I came back so that we can save you". Lily just nodded, picked up the book and began reading. Remus said softly "If you don't wanna read Lily give it to me, I will". "No Remus, its ok, I knew it was coming, being a muggle born you know, I didn't really expect to be alive for long" Lily said shaking. "Hey don't say that" James said putting his hand around her shoulder and for once she didn't jerk it away.

**Dumbledore bowed... Potter's son,Harry. But he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy.**

"Why" Remus asked confused. "Its obvious isn't it, they died protecting him" Sirius gestured towards James and Lily. Lily stared at him. She has never seen Sirius behave seriously. Maybe he did love James more than a friend, more like a brother.

**No one knows... dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles.**

"Who would have thought McGonagall was capable of crying" Lily said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood. Remus picked on it quickly "Oh no she absolutely loves the Gryffindors but never shows it."

**Dumbledore gave a... only family left now"**

"No way they are giving my son to Tuney, how could Dumbledore do that" Lily said matching everybody's anger. "Yeah he's absolutely off his rocker, why didn't he gave him to Sirius or Remus?" James asked Ginny. "Complicated" they all huffed in response "Common you'll know everything just have patience" Ginny tried to calm them down.

**"You don't mean... know his name!"**

"Really! My son was that famous" James looked amazed. "Oh yes we grew up reading about him, you'll see" Ginny said.

**"Exactly... Harry underneath it.**

"I seriously hope not" Lily said concerned while the others laughed.

**"Hagrid's bringing... with my life"**

"Me too" both Lily and James said together. They caught each other's eye for the first time and Lily as if suddenly realized he would be her future husband. The weight of that started sinking in. She would be married to James potter and be dead in a few years, it was enough for a seventeen year old girl to get scared as hell. She immediately turned away from him not wanting him to know about her fears.

**"I'm not saying... Young Sirius Black lent it to me...**

"Yay I'm mentioned... Finally the story gets interesting" James rolled his eyes but was relieved to see him in his usual attitude rather than the serious and sad version of him.

**"I've got him... jet black hair..**

"Awwhh..." Lily said happily before realizing what she did and clapped a hand over her mouth. She loved his hair and was glad her son didn't get her red hairs but James doesn't knows that. James' eyebrows shot up "Love my hairs, Evans?" he said grinning at her. "No no I meant awwhh my son's first look, all bundled up in blankets, not your horrible hairs" Lily strutted blushing furiously. James shared a look with Ginny but continued reading.

**Over his forehead... a bolt of lightening.**

"A cut! Was he hurt" Lily asked concerned. "Oh no he escaped just with a scar, though it did pain him sometimes, but not for five years now" Ginny said thoughtfully.

They continued reading the rest of the chapter in silence.

**Is that where... the boy who lived.**

"That's it the chapter ends here" James said closing the book. "Cant we read more" Lily whined. "Oh no no no no, too much reading for today" Sirius said seriously. "And Wormy would be looking for us, I wonder why we cant tell him, we share all our secrets with each other" Remus said. "But please dont, its really important that you don't tell him" Ginny said a bit worried. They all eyed her suspiciously but since Dumbledore trusts her they wont question it. So they all left.

_A/n- absolutely loving this story, please review... Next chapter up in a week or a day depending on the reviews..._


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/n- Hello my lovely readers another chapter is up…**_

_**LadyAthena12- my first reviewer... thanks for the review**_

_**Since my story is still not removed... so I'll increase my speed now... Enjoy….**_

_Chapter two_

_The vanishing glass_

Next day Ginny got dressed up and went down for breakfast. Lily introduced her to Alice, Marlene and Mary, her dormmates. She said she came from a secret school and came here for a school project and she would be working with Lily and James every night. Ginny was witty enough to divert all the questions and make new friends. She decided to attend all the classes with Lily. After double potions with Marauders, they had a free period in which Peter went for muggle studies, so they went back to heads' quaters to read next chapter.

"I'll read" Sirius offered.

**Nearly ten... flying motorcycle...**

"Bet he took a ride with you in his childhood" James said happily to Sirius. "Oh yeah about that, I ordered the brouchers for a muggle bike, we'll make it fly at your house" Sirius said excitedly. "Awesome" James said with a high five and Lily rolled her eyes.

**...in it. He had a... let it burn.**

"That's ridiculous, she cant make my son cook" James spat. "Oh it gets worse, the Dursleys gave him hell" Ginny said darkly.

**I want everything... that's where he slept.**

"Oh man I cant believe Tuney would do that to him, Vernon has a good salary, I'm sure they had a big house, how could she do that to my son" Lily said sadly. They never got along but doesn't mean she had to take it out on a child.

**When he got... he was very fast.**

"Seekers son, of course he was fast" James said proudly.

**Perhaps it had... bright green eyes.**

"At least he got something from me, poor boy he has to look like you" Lily smirked at James who smirked wider.

**He wore... when your parents died.**

"Car crash kill a wizard that's ridiculous, seriously Evans is your sister that dumb" Sirius asked Lily. Lily just glared at book as if it was Petunia.

**She had said... all over the place.**

"You cant cut a Potter's hair everyone knows that" James said ruffling his hairs. "Bighead" Lily said with a cough and everyone laughed except James who pouted.

**Harry was frying... like a slug.**

"Well now they wont ever, because I am gonna kill Vernon. They cant treat a Potter like that" James roared. "Oh yeah lets do that" Sirius said excitedly. "You know this hasn't happened yet and since we know it now it wont ever happen I am sure, so may be you should spare him" Remus said calmly. Sirius pouted and continued reading.

**"What about whats her name... house in ruins" she snarled.**

"He's a ten year boy what could he possibly do, blow up the house?" Remus said in disbelief.

**"I wont blow up the house... Dinky Duddydums..**

Sirius who was getting angrier with each line he read, burst out laughing, all the anger evaporated in seconds. Others joined him on his infectious laughter.

**don't cry... except for his bangs..**

"Oh boy, Tuney is mad"

**..which she left... had sheared it off..**

"That's my boy, he's already doing magic, even at that horrible house" James yelled in triumph.

**Even though... there he was sitting on the chimney.**

"You mean he apparated at the age of ten!" Sirius said amazed. "That's not unusual for Harry, not at all" Ginny said knowingly.

**The Dursleys... him in mid-jump.**

"Now he seems like your son James, just a bit thick like you" Sirius said smirkingly. "Well he was a ten year old child,not knowing he was a wizard, what do expect" Lily said. James said nothing, he was having a lot of struggle shutting up his witty and arrogant remarks, but he was following Remus' advice of being nice in front of Lily. Although it was hard to concentrate on that because it was the second time when Lily had defended James. After a long time he got some hope about her and he would make sure he wins her heart this time.

**But today nothing... DONT FLY!**

"Now that's an over reaction, even for him" Remus said laughing.

**Dudley and Piers... The snake nodded vigorously.**

"Snake understood him? He wasn't a parsel mouth, right" James asked baffled. Ginny pretended to zip her mouth. Lily and James shared a worried look.

**"Where do you... tank had vanished.**

"Whoa Harry that was awesome" Sirius said excitedly.

**The great snake... no meals..**

"Great now they are starving him, I am sending maggots to Tuney on Christmas" Lily huffed, while Ginny patted her arm.

**..before he... green light came from.**

"Avada Kedavara isn't it" Sirius said darkly. Remus put an arm around Sirius who stared at the book blankly. Lily and James again shared a look and Lily picked up the book to read.

**He couldn't remember... Dudley's gang.**

"That's it.. The chapter's over" Lily said. "Keep reading.. I wanna know where was I for ten years when Harry got hell from these people" Sirius muttered.

_Chapter three_

_Letters from no one_

**The escape... it might get sick..**

Sirius laughed suddenly and everyone joined him. They were giving worried looks to him till now.

**Then he ran.. trying not to laugh.**

Sirius was in peals of laughter by now.

**There was a horrible... had to be so wet"**

"I guess he got his humor from me" Sirius said proudly. Lily rolled her eyes "How is that possible you are not even related to James..." Sirius pouted to that but gave an amused look at Lily's next statement "...he must have gotten that from James". Everyone turned to look at her with amused expression and James could hardly contain his glee. Lily started reading distractedly and was mentally screaming at herself shut up shut up shut up...

**"Dont be stupid... emerald-green ink...**

"His hogwarts letter" Remus said happily.

**There was no stamp... stamp out this dangerous nonsense?"**

"Like that could possibly work" Sirius said with a roll of his house.

**That evening... his uncle's face...**

Everyone including Lily laughed. "Aren't you supposed to be nice Evans?" James asked amused. Lily tried to glare but couldn't contain her blush. She again ignored him and continued reading.

**Uncle Vernon... And he drove.**

"Is he gone mad?" Remus asked. "He's already mad,just meet him once and you will know" Lily replied.

**Even Aunt Petunia... eleven every day.**

"Awhh poor Harry such a horrible birthday" Lily said sadly. "At least he got to get out of his stupid cupboard and stretch out, it must have been his best birthday to him, of course after his first one, we'll make sure its a blast" Sirius said nodding at James.

**Uncle Vernon...cheered him up at all.**

"He underestimates Hogwarts" Remus said smiling.

**As the night fell... most ragged blanket.**

"Just when you think Dursleys couldn't get worse" Remus sighed.

**The storm raged... Boom**

Lily shouted out the last word and everyone jumped even Ginny. Lily giggled.

**The whole shack... knocking to come in.**

_Chapter four_

_The keeper of the keys_

**Boom... black beetles under the hair.**

"Hagrid is here.. Yippi" Lily yelled happily.

**The giant squeezed his way... your mum's eye"**

"Really" Lily asked amazed. "Oh yeah I forgot about the pictures" Ginny said rummaging in her bag "You wouldn't believe how much that's true". Ginny took out a picture of her and Harry from after the war when they first went out on a double date with Ron and Hermione. James took the photo with trembling hands and Lily crawled slowly beside him. They sat in awe. James looked sideways at Lily who didn't take her eyes off the pic. They could see he was clearly their son, they could first time feel how the book was not merely a story, it was real, he was their son, James and Lily's son. "You both look really nice together" Lily managed to say after some time. Ginny hugged Lily and both of them cried silently. The boys were looking confused even Remus who for the first time didn't know how to react. After a while they broke apart. James took Lily's hand and to his surprise she put her head on his shoulder. It wasn't the first time, once Lily slept on his shoulder when they were talking late night in their heads' dorm. James watched her whole night and pretended to be asleep when she started stirring. He smiled at the memory.

**Uncle Vernon made... Dursley, don' worry.**

"Same old Hagrid" Sirius said laughing.

**He passed the sausages... my mom and dad weren't famous, were they?"**

"Yeah we are" James said and to his dismay Lily got off his shoulder to roll her eyes.

**"Yeh don' know... With a mum an' dad like yours..What else you'd be... he is not going" he said.**

"Yeah as if he could stop Hagrid" Remus chuckled.

**Hagrid grunted... she was- a freak!**

Everyone turned towards Lily. "Oh that's why you were crying over that letter from your sister that day, why didn't you tell me" James said putting his hand around her shoulder. "Because it's none of your business Potter" Lily spat angrily jerking away his hand. She knew she shouldn't take out her anger on her sister on him, but at that moment she couldn't care less, he made her remember about the first letter Petunia sent in seven years that too asking her not to send owls for a week because Vernon was coming home for lunch. Ginny saw James' expression turned hard just like the rare occasions when Harry is angry at her. She couldn't help herself and squeezed his shoulder and he nodded at her. This didn't go unnoticed by Lily and she felt like hitting Ginny. But wait why she wants to hit her, she cant get jealous of her, oh no no why would she be jealous, she doesn't (gulp) fancies James. No no she doesn't, may be its just guilt for shouting or may be she is going insane, yeah that seems more likely. Lily gave a small shake of head when she noticed Sirius and Remus were staring at her because she was staring at Ginny. Sirius had a knowing smirk, Lily glared at him, daring him to speak, but Ginny continued reading so he turned away.

**But my mother….. What happened?" Harry asked urgently.**

"Yeah, I would like to know that too" Sirius said.

**The anger faded…. Voldemort."**

"I can't believe Hagrid said his name, he never does that" Remus said amazed.

**Hagrid shuddered… anythin'ter do with the Dark side.**

"Of course, we'd never join him" Lily said.

**"Maybe he thought…. Yeh couldn't find- anywa…**

"Oh Hagrid" Lily said sadly.

**"You-Know-Who… the Mckinnons, the Bones, the Prewetts..**

"Oh no, we know all of them" Lily said putting her face in her hands.

**-an' you was…a high, cold, cruel laugh.**

James made a funny noise and Lily caught his eyes. He mirrored her expression of pure confusion and sadness.

**Hagrid was watching him sadly….. somethin' about you stumped him, all right."**

"What something?" Sirius asked Ginny who shaked her head.

**Hagrid looked….ter Hogwarts! Yer Mad.**

"Yeah he can't stop my son" James said who seemed to have got back his voice.

**His name's been… MAGIC TRICKS!" yelled Uncle Vernon.**

"Uh Oh someone's in trouble, you never insult Dumbledore in front of Hagrid" Lily said somewhat happily.

**But he had finally… hole in his trousers.**

"Awesome..." yelled Sirius and he pointed his wand at James who sprouted a similar tail. James howled with laughter and swished his wand. Sirius got devil horns on his head. Remus and Ginny rolled around with Laughter and Lily's face was twitching trying not to smile. "That's ridiculous Sirius you are not supposed to do magic on other student and James you are a head boy, behave like one" James looked at Lily all laughter vanished from his face, he didn't look angry but wore a blank expression which according to Lily was quite terrifying to see on James. Remus removed the tail and the horns and Ginny started reading hastily.

**Uncle Vernon roared…. Dormice in one o'the pockets."**

"Chapter's over" Ginny said "Wanna read further". "Oh no Peter must be back and its lunch time, we should go" Remus said. "Come with us" Lily asked Ginny. They all went to Griffindor's common room.

_**A/n- Sorry for the abrupt ending... I was planning on writing a chat between Ginny and Lily; and James and Lily too... So that's for the next chapter... Please keep reviewing… More reviews increase my speed a lot...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n-Welcome back my readers. I planned on completing four chapters with a Jily talk but the chapter got too long, so consider it as half chapter. Please enjoy.**

_Chapter 3_

Since Ginny squeezed James' shoulder something had been bothering Lily, she couldn't tell what but she had to had to had to speak to her. So she did. She slowed her down on the way to the great hall. "Ummm.. Ginny" Lily said a bit uncertainly. "Worried about me and James..." Ginny asked bemusedly. "Er no... I just..." Lily had no idea what she was supposed to say. " Don't worry he does resembles to him but Harry was way too much polite and caring for me and besides he loves you" Ginny said. "No he doesn't, he's a seventeen year old boy, he cant be in love that too with me, he just wants a girlfriend and every girl falls on his knees except for me that's why he's after me" Lily said all this very fast and took a breath and continued "and.. I am not worried for you both, why would I, I don't even like him, you can keep him if you want to" Ginny gave a Potter smirk which annoyed Lily like hell. "No I don't want him, he's kinda like my father-in-law" Ginny said timidly. "Good for you" Lily muttered pink in face, she knew her argument was stupid and she shouldn't have said anything but she did feel much better and she had no idea why.

They reached the Great hall and Lily sat between James and Ginny and Ginny couldn't control her laughter at that. Lily kept on glaring at her extremely amused friend whole lunch, and after lunch she left her with the boys and went to ancient runes. Ginny spent the rest of day reading the books by the great lake. She read all the parts about Harry and the parts where both of them were dating. It wasn't much but still she remembered each and every moment. After the classes got over Lily came and sat beside her. She was staring at her and Harry's photo. "You're missing him?" Ginny nodded. "I'm sorry about before, it was absolutely ridiculous, I had no right to say something like that to you" Lily said. "No its fine, I just keep wondering what will happen now, since I changed the history may be Harry and me wont be together, I liked him since I first saw him but it took many years for him to feel the same way, may be now we wont be together" Ginny said sighing. "Oh don't worry about that, I'll make sure in the future that he dates you" At that moment they were joined by the boys. Ginny tucked the photo away and joined their conversation on quidditch. Ginny was happy Peter doesn't speaks much because whenever he does, she feels like killing him and she cant seem to find a reason not to and she had the inkling that he had already gone to the dark side because he comes back late every night after his remedial classes. She decided to leave it because nothing happened to the marauders in Hogwarts as far as she knows.

Later that night they came earlier for covering more chapters tonight.

Remus started reading.

_Chapter four_

_Diagon Alley_

**Harry woke early... home in my cupboard.**

"I certainly hope not, we've had too much of Dursleys now" Sirius said annoyed.

**There was a loud tapping... leave yeh anything"**

"Of course we did, I hope its enough for him for seven years, I don't want him working in summers for paying for Hogwarts" Lily said sadly. "Oh don't worry about that Harry still has a lot of money in your account, he never had to think about saving." Ginny reassured and Lily knew she wasn't lying because James seems to come from a rich family.

**"But if their house... now I've got yeh."**

"You no what that means, the Dursleys were stuck their apparently for the rest of the day with no food until they called for help" Sirius said menacingly.

**They settled down.. imagine him flying.**

Everyone laughed at that.

**"Seems a shame... Cornelius Fudge got the job.**

"Euuu.. Not Fudge, he works at the ministry.." Remus said and the boys along with Ginny went into a deep discussion on politics which was one topic Lily had no idea about so she tuned out for a while and came back when Remus again picked up the book

**Bungler if their ever was... Harry couldn't blame them.**

"Oh Harry, that's rude" Lily said while the others sniggered.

**Not only was Hagrid.. like a toothless walnut.**

"Looks like he got his manners from you James" Lily said smirking at James, but James hadn't forgiven her for her outburst so he didn't reply and turned away. Lily was extremely taken aback, never in seven years James was angry at her more than an hour. She had no idea how to apologize to him, so she decided she would do it tonight on their patrols.

**The low buzz... kept coming back for more.**

"Woah.. He's too damn famous" Sirius said amazed. "Wait.. That's just the beginning, he was the hot topic of Hogwarts in his whole career." Ginny said proudly.

**A pale young man... eight more eyes.**

"Probably Hagrid wished that too, then you'd be the most beautiful creature in the world to him" Remus said causing the mood to lighten a bit.

**He turned his head... New Nimbus two thousand-fastest ever-"**

"Ooh Wow, you know we have Nimbus seventeen and its totally awesome, I cant believe how fast two thousand is" James said excitedly. Lily tuned out again.

**There were shops... vault seven hundred and thirteen.**

"Whats that? I suppose you cant tell us" Remus asked Ginny who replied"Nope Nope Nope"

**Goblin read the letter... little bronze ones.**

Lily stared at James agape, she knew he must have inherited it all because Lily's dad was already retired and James and Lily couldn't save so much if they died do soon after marriage, heaps sounds like they could eat gold.

**"All yours... Quidditch could be.**

Sirius and James looked aghast. "My son doesn't knows about quidditch I cant get anymore depressed." James said dramatically.

**"I do... I'd leave, wouldn't you"**

"That seems like a mean boy" Lily said. "Well he wants to be a slytherin what do you expect" Sirius replied. "All slytherins are not bad and you guys are equally mean" Lily said crossing her arms. "Ouch Evans you hurt" Sirius said looking anything but hurt while James had no hint of smile on his face, just a blank look, which, according to Lily wont go until she shut her mouth, because all her attempts to make him talk to her were going vain.

**"Mmm".. setting fire to his bed.**

"How dare he" Remus said annoyed.

**"I think he's... old wizarding families.**

"Oh so the first boy he meets is a Voldemort follower" James said shaking his head. Ginny noticed no body flinched at the name, either they were really brave or haven't yet seen his dark powers.

**What's your surname... not knowin' about Quidditch"**

"Yeah that will make him feel better" Lily muttered.

**"Don't make me feel... look at yer mum"**

Lily smiled at that.

**"Look what she got... hard ter explain the rules".**

James rolled his eyes "How hard is that, why cant he just explain it to him, poor boy doesn't knows about Quidditch even with a father like me". "Cut it Prongs" Sirius said laughing at his friend's babble.

**"And what are.. felt himself go red.**

"Got that from his mum" Sirius said putting his arm round her shoulder. Lily went red but with anger and pushed him away.

**"You don't have to... nice wand for charm work".**

"Woah,.. Cant believe he still remembers that, it must be like twenty years" Lily said amazed. "He would remember each wand he sold even to his grave, don't underestimate him" Sirius replied.

**Mr. Ollivander moved ... pink umbrella very tightly as he spoke.**

"He keeps his wand pieces in an umbrella, that's really dangerous, I used to think he could do it with umbrella, like James can do magic using any piece of wood." Lily said looking at James who for the first time gave a small smile. "How do you know that Evans, he never showed it to anyone" Sirius asked suspiciously. Lily grew very pink. "I.. I just saw him do it in a class". The truth was that Lily kept noticing James' movements a lot more than normal, of course she wouldn't say that in front of Sirius. Remus was giving a knowing look and spared Lily of Sirius' questions by reading further.

** "Hmmm" said Mr. Ollivander... Its brother gave you that scar."**

"Whoa" they all said in unison.

**Harry swallowed... Hagrid had gone.**

_Chapter six_

_The journey from platform nine and three quarters_

**Harry's last month... His school books were very interesting.**

Sirius rolled his eyes "Look Evans you made him a nerd, reading in summer holidays" Lily shoved him.

**He lay... All three if them were laughing.**

"Tuney knew where the platform was, how could she leave an eleven year boy on a muggle platform, I hope he doesn't misses his train" Lily said sadly.

**Harry's mouth... muggles, ofcourse-"**

"Thank God he found some wizards" Lily said sighing.

**Harry swung around... Ginny, now be quiet.**

Everyone turned towards Ginny who beamed. "You are Aurther and Molly's daughter right" Remus asked her and she nodded.

**"All right Percy... feet, and a long nose"**

Ginny took out a family photo when they were small. She pointed out everyone to them.

**"Yes" said Harry... go now before Ron"**

"I'm so glad you guys found her, Molly is so kind" Lily said and Ginny smiled.

**"Er-okay"... Harry felt himself go red.**

"Well that's tactful" Sirius said laughing. "Hey they were thirteen at that time and Harry was the famous Harry potter, just wait and see my reaction" Ginny said.

**Then, to his relief... Great idea though, thanks, mum"**

"Yeah lets do that" Sirius said to James and both grinned like maniacs.

**"It's not funny.. mom eh please..."**

Ginny went red as James and Sirius laughed at her.

**"You've already seen him... what he was leaving behind.**

" Oh I'm so happy for him, now he wont have to see the Dursleys for another year" Lily said happily.

**The door... Ron's ears went pink.**

"Well their is nothing wrong with that" Lily said kindly. "Ron didn't behave like that always but he was meeting Harry for the first time, he was kinda intimidated by him, he thought he would be really arrogant being a famous person, of course no one knew how Dursleys kept him" Ginny replied.

**He seemed to think... Eleven silver sickles and seven bronze knuts.**

Lily groaned "Eleven sickles and seven knuts for candy, he seems like Sirius on his normal days" Sirius stomach growled in response and the marauders laughed.

**Ron stared as Harry... fat rat yellow."**

"That's a spell" Lily looked confused while the others laughed.

**He waved his wand... our course books by heart, of course.**

"She's so much like you Evans, you learn everything in summers right" Sirius said showing mock amazement. He of course received a glare.

**I just hope... Events of twentieth century.**

"Seriously three books, that's huge" Remus said amazed.

**"Am I?"... They haven't been caught.**

"Seriously, someone escaped Gringotts, but how? Was it Voldemort?" Sirius asked Ginny. "Sorry that's basically the plot, again can't tell you".

**My dad... Draco Malfoy.**

"Lucius Malfoy's son? But that's a known death eater how could he be free?" James asked angrily. "He said he was under Imperius curse" Ginny spat equally angry. "Yeah a likely story, cant believe the ministry bought it."

**Ron gave a slight…. they can afford"**

The book received many angry glares.

**He turned back…. he said coolly.**

"That's my boy" James and Lily shouted together and couldn't help but grin at each other.

**Draco Malfoy didn't….. sunk deep into Goyle's knuckle-**

Sirius and James were cheering for Harry as is the fight was going on in front of them. Lily was laughing at their behavior and James couldn't help but think how adorable she looked when he made her laugh even though he was supposed to be angry at her.

**Crabbe and Malfoy backed away… by the way, did you know.**

"She seems such a prissy" Sirius said and received a "Sirius!" from Lily. "Oh yeah her picture" Ginny said taking out Ron's and Hermione's picture. "Whoa, she's hottt!" Sirius said almost stumbling on the picture. James just ruffled his hairs laughing. Lily could tell Hermione looked very nice since Remus too was pouring over the picture but James either didn't do that in front of her or may be wasn't interested in other girls except for Lily because he hasn't dated for almost an year now. The thought made Lily very happy.

**Ron glared at her… loud "Oooooh!"**

"That was my reaction too, the castle's so beautiful, can't believe it's our last year. Lily said sadly.

**The narrow path… three times on the castle door.**

_**A/n- Next chapter will be up shortly. Please leave your reviews.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

_A/n- The second half of my chapter guys. Sorry for the delay but my college is having fests... So had a hectic week and it will be same for the next week too... So in short not my best work... My apologies for that.._

_MeganRachel09 - My second reviewer, thanks for your review, your support is my inspiration._

**Chapter seven**

**The sorting hat**

**The doors swung... not someone to cross.**

"That was my first reaction to her" Lily said shuddering. "Appears to me its still the same" Sirius said ducking down a blow.

**"The firs' years... but I think he was joking."**

"That's mean, how could he do this to his younger brother, he must be terrified" Lily said to Ginny who dig her fingernails in the blanket to hide her anger, she could never hear any negative comment about Fred.

**Harry's heart... lead him to his doom.**

"Now that's a bit over the top" Remus said laughing. "He's a pure drama queen" Ginny said happily. "Just like his father then" Lily said jokingly and everyone laughed except James who gave an unreadable expression. She assumed he was still angry, exactly behaving like a drama queen.

**Then something happened... rabbit out of it.**

"Why would someone do that" Sirius asked confused. "Muggle trick" Lily said impatiently "I wanna know his house, read fast." "Griffindor of course" James and Sirius replied in unison.

**Harry thought wildly... wrestling a troll".**

"Well I'm loving these twins" Sirius said laughing.

**Harry smiled weakly... back on the train.**

"That's so optimistic" Remus said sarcastically. "Hey, every muggle born thinks like that." Lily said defensively.

**When Neville longbottom..**

"Hey, Longbottom! He's Frank's son, and hopefully Alice's too?" Lily asked Ginny who nodded, "Oh wow! They are soooo.. cute together" Lily said happily.

**the boy who kept... gales of laughter...**

"Oh poor boy" Lily said sadly, while the others sniggered.

**to give to... "SLYTHERIN!"**

"Slytherin" all the boys shouted together. "Where else he would be" Sirius said disgusted.

**Malfoy went to join... "Potter, Harry".**

Both Lily and James bent forward anxiously.

**As Harry stepped... on your way to greatness...**

"Its considering to put him into Slytherin" Sirius looked aghast thinking about his own sorting which was kind of same as Harry's, but he never thought this would happen to James and Lily's son, because to him, no one he knew was purer at heart than both of them. James apparently sensed something and patted his shoulder in a big brotherly manner.

**no doubt about that... GRIFFINDOR!**"

Everyone left out relieved sighs.

**Harry heard the hat... ODDMENT! TWEAK!**

Everyone laughed at that.

**"Thank you... peppermint humbugs.**

"Dumbledore" Remus said smiling.

**The Dursleys... My gran brought me up...**

"Why? Frank and Alice were dead too?" Lily said clapping her hands over her mouth. "Errr..." Ginny didnt know how to respond to that. Her uncertainty made others terrified. They knew this means they were either captive or permanently damaged somehow. Lily looked on verge of tears and Remus put an arm around her and she buried her head in his shoulder and for once James wasn't jealous of other guy comforting her, he was really sad too.

**..and she's a witch... and sallow skin.**

"You know who that reminds me of, snivelly" Sirius said laughing but all his laughter died while Remus read the next few lines.

**It happened very... Harry's forehead.**

"Why?" Lily asked scared getting her head out of Remus's shoulder.

**"Ouch" Harry... Dark Arts, Snape.**

"Of course he is. Cant believe Dumbledore appointed him." Sirius said angrily. "But why would his scar hurt by looking at snape" Remus asked confused. "That's because he is a Voldemort's follower, I bet he is in his personal favorites" Sirius replied angrily.

**Harry watched snape... of the Weasley twins.**

"He does that to us too, I suppose Dumbledore is loosing his originality" Sirius said apparently proud of his image as mischief maker. Lily of course rolled her eyes.

**I've also been... a very painful death."**

"Well, that's new, we just went there last week, hiding from Filtch and it was completely empty, sort of a storage... So their must be some sort of creature placed there that year" James asked Ginny who just smiled at his deduction.

**Harry laughed... sweating and shaking.**

"That's extraordinarily weird and why is it mentioned? Remus aked Ginny who zipped her lips again.

**He rolled over... at all.**

"Chapter ends here, I say we read one more and then go back" Remus said and James took the book from him to read.

_Chapter eight_

_The potion's master_

" Oh great I got snivelly's chapter" James spat.

**"There,... corridors again, staring.**

"His potter charm is working already" James said ruffling his hair and Lily pretended to vomit. "Well you fell for it" James said smirking. "In your dreams Potter" Lily said and both of them smiled because Lily used this line a million times in last six years every time resulting in a playful banter.

**Harry wished... armor could walk.**

"Oh poor Harry, same was my condition when I was new, I am still not sure I know the whole castle. "Of course you don't Evans no one knows except the marauders" Sirius said swelling up. Lily rolled her eyes.

**The ghosts... Quirrell who was passing.**

"Urgh.. I hate filtch" Lily said.

**Filtch owned... better than anyone..**

"Yeah right" Sirius said sarcastically.

**(except perhaps the weasley twins)**

"Ooooh, our descendants" Sirius said happily.

**and could pop up... toppled out of sight.**

The boys and Ginny laughed while Lily bit her smile at Harry's description of the classes. Harry, most likely went on James, when it came to lectures and she was happy for it because she was tired of being miss goody shoes.

** Professor McGonagall... they say he favors them.**

"Bet he does" James said.

**We'll be able to... he hated him.**

"Why would he hate him" Lily said disbelievingly. "Because he would remind him of James" Remus said quietly.

**Potions lessons... Celebrity"**

Sirius huffed angrily.

**Draco Malfoy... before coming,eh, Potter"**

"He's so gonna get one for this" Sirius said looking dangerous. "You wouldn't do anything" Lily said avoiding James' eyes. They had a sort of mutual agreement of not talking about snape in front of each other but this doesn't means they could harm him even though they weren't friends anymore. "But he's picking on a first year, isn't that exactly what you stop us from" Sirius said gesturing between him and James. Lily caught his eye and fell silent. She knew, at least believed, he would stop Sirius for Lily's sake.

**Harry forced... why don't you try her"**

"Said like a true marauders son" Sirius said proudly.

**Several people laughed... you've lost for griffindor."**

"Now that's unfair I agree" Lily said sadly but laughed when Sirius hugged her dramatically.

**This was so unfair... raisins that almost broke their teeth..**

"They aren't that bad" Lily said kindly, while the others laughed.

**..but Harry and Ron... changed the subject on purpose**.

"He's taking out your old rivalry on him" Lily told James who continued reading as if he didn't hear anything.

**While Ron told... want to tell Harry?"**

"Chapter's over lets go for dinner" James said keeping the book back.

They went down for dinner which was quiet uneventful.

After dinner Lily and James left for patrolling.

_A/n- Next chapter will take up some time told you about the fests... But do stay tuned... And leave your reviews..._

_Xoxo_


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER-5**

**A/N- Sorry for the delay guys… I broke my phone and I had to retype the whole chapter on lappy. **

**Finally the Jily talk I have been mentioning form two chapters is here. Personally even I don't like the sulky and angry James; he's supposed to be the idiotic romantic hero who, I'm sure all the Jily fangirls swoon for. So from now on James and Lily will be back on "friend zone."**

Lily and James patrolled around the magnificent castle in silence which was so unusual that Lliy suddenly found the castle scary. Lily kept on thinking about the complete transformation in her relation with James since the start of term which was just two months back, still it seemed like two years to lily. Everything changed in these two months; Potter became James, arrogant toerag became a funny caring friend whom she can always count upon. He made the tedious patrols so much fun that she didn't even feel the need for a good book to clear her head before going to sleep anymore. She thought back of the times when she was upset and James always knew the right things to say. All this made her feel a not so unusual longing she felt these days to talk to him.

She looked sideways at him, he was wearing a stiff look and she felt she liked his cheeky smile much more than that. She didn't even notice when she stopped walking. He turned around and raised an eyebrow. Without even thinking twice she ran towards him and hugged him. She practically jumped on him and he had to press a hand on the wall at the back for support. James felt his heart might explode. Though he never stopped loving her, he always tried to keep his feelings closed in his heart (of course on Remus' advice). He silently prayed she won't hear his elevated heartbeat or at least ignore it. Lily was captivated by his scent apparently from some sort of a tree. She had a few boyfriends before but she was absolutely sure that she never met someone who made her feel so safe just by hugging her. Ginny came roaming around the castle and found them alone in the corridor, eyes closed, swaying slightly in their spot. They both had the look of content upon their faces. Ginny watched them bemusedly and then tried to walk silently past them but the stone floor didn't help her case and they heard her. Lily jumped back pink in face. Ginny put a hand on her eyes and walked away smiling. Lily called after her but she turned the corner saying "continue continue".

Lily went and sat on the window ledge opposite to them. She patted the spot beside her and James sat down obediently. "Look James I'm so so so sorry for my outburst, I didn't meant it, I was just too upset and unfortunately took it out all on you, I didn't mean to please don't hate me, I don't like it when we don't talk, I really really like being with you" Lily finished with a blush. "Of course I don't hate you Lils I mean Lily, I was just a bit upset because you called me potter and said I had nothing to do with it, please don't go back to calling me potter I like it when you say my name and I absolutely lov.. like to spend time with you too." James added hastily, he didn't wanted to scare her away because he was over the attraction period a long time ago, he was absolutely sure that he loved her and will never be able to stop loving her.

They talked for a long time, not taking notice of their place and time and fortunately neither peeves nor Filtch came to disturb them. Lily saw her watch in horror around one and dragged James back to the common room. They bid each other goodnight and went to sleep smiling and dreaming about each other.

Next day both Lily and James were in jovial mood for reasons unknown to everyone except themselves and Ginny. They had the whole day to read the books because it was a Saturday and peter had to study whole day in Library to study for his retest in DADA.

They sat down with the books and Lily happily started reading.

_CHAPTER NINE _

_The Midnight Duel_

**Harry had never…. front of Malfoy."**

"I'm sure that won't happen" James said silently praying that Harry didn't went on Lily's flying abilities because Lily was absolutely scared of heights.

**He had been looking…grass in a heap.**

**"**Oh dear!" Lily exclaimed.

**His broomstick was still…. "Give that here, Malfoy," said Harry quietly.**

"Go Harry" cheered Sirius.

**Everyone stopped…. clutched safely in his fist.**

The marauders were cheering for Harry as if the book was Harry.

**"HARRY POTTER!"… carrying Hagrid's bag.**

"They won't expel him, just may be a detention" James said almost lazily, having much experience in this matter though Lliy looked anxious at the thought of detention for him in first two weeks.

**Professor McGonagall stopped... I've found you a Seeker."**

James' eyes bulged out and he took the book to read it himself. He left out a whoop of joy and the marauders went in a ridiculous hugging session. The girls sat laughing at them and Lily was extremely happy. She could see their future son coming back home with quidditch trophies… wait.. future son, where did that came from. Last night James made it quite clear to her that she should not take any pressure of marrying him just because the book says so, they would see about it in the future. But their hug certainly meant something for Lliy and she wondered whether James felt something too. True, that he asked her out for years but that was just for fun… right? Lliy went deep into her thoughts and snapped back when Ginny coughed biting her laughter. All of them were staring at her and she realized she had been in her thoughts holding the book. She grew pink and started reading.

**Wood's expression… have done it."**

**"**Who's Charlie? Your older brother?" James asked Ginny who nodded and said "Yeah he was awesome at quidditch, I showed you his pic too."

**Wood was now… face for weeks…"**

"Euu.. can't believe we lost too Slytherins" Sirius said disgusted.

**Professor McGonagall…. Quidditch player himself."**

James looked somewhere around emotional at that. He and Lily smiled at each other.

"**You're ****_joking_****."… player in about —"**

"A century" Remus finished being a quidditch history expert.

**" — a century…. found in our first week. See you."**

"Can't believe they found that one in a week, took us a month" Sirius said somewhat disappointed.

**Fred and George had hardly… second, who's yours?"**

"Oh no no no, they can't agree to that, it's too dangerous" Lliy said shaking her head. "Of course they would agree, its Harry what do you expect" Ginny said happily.

**Malfoy looked… "Good-bye," said Ron.**

"They are so mean to her…" Lily said and Sirius opened his mouth to say something but shut up when Lily said "… reminds me of you guys in the first year, when you called me tomato" James had the decency to hung his head but Sirius grinned and said "We did that because James looooved tomatoes" James stared in horror at Sirius and Lliy quickly turned red resembling afore mentioned tomato while the other rolled around laughing. James and Lliy stole a glance at each other at the same time and quickly looked away.

**All the same, it wasn't…. coming with you," she said.**

"Oh no not her" Sirius groaned.

**"You are ****_not_****."…. lurking in a corner."**

"Filch!" everyone groaned.

**It was Filch speaking… tipped him off."**

"Git" muttered Sirius.

**Harry thought… you'll get us thrown out."**

"Oh no you don't say please to peeves, he would do exactly the opposite" Remus said.

**Peeves cackled… Filch cursing in rage.**

"For once I'm happy for Peeves behaving like himself" Remus said letting out a held breath.

**"He thinks this door is locked…. from yellowish fangs.**

"Ooooh!" Sirius said while Lliy clapped a hand over head "Roaming at night, meeting a monstrous dog, typical Potter" James gave his famous smirk and Lily's stomach swooped.

**It was standing…. obviously guarding something."**

"Guarding what? I suppose the thing that Hagrid took from the vault" Remus said and Ginny nodded.

**She stood up,… or worse, expelled.**

"Even Lliy won't say that, she needs to sort out her priorities" Sirius said.

**Now, if you don't mind,… hundred and thirteen was.**

**_CHAPTER TEN _**

**_Halloween_**

**Malfoy couldn't believe his… been an excellent adventure,**

"Told you, typical Potter" Lily said again.

**and they were quite keen to have another one.**

Lliy rolled her eyes while the marauders looked ecstatic.

**In the meantime,…. ****_Professor McGonagall_**

"Awhhh… Minny how sweet" Sirius said dramatically like a girl. "Can't believe they bent the first year rule" James said disbelievingly. "Dumbledore absolutely loved Harry, he bent a lot of bigger rules for him" Ginny supplied.

**Harry had difficulty…. save up twig by twig."**

They all glared at the book.

**Before Ron could… in gold near the top.**

All the boys Ooohhed..

**As seven o'clock drew nearer… human Bludgers themselves."**

"I would love to meet them, I'm a beater myself" Sirius told Ginny who replied "You would in the fifth book".

**Wood reached into the crate… that she was in tears.**

"Looks like they would get together in the end" Lily asked Ginny who nodded happily. "How did you deduce that" James asked. "They are fighting so much, they are bound to be together" Lily replied. "Just like you two" Sirius said and got hit in head simultaneously by James and Lily.

**"I think she heard you."… floor in a dead faint.**

Everyone had coins for eyes.

**There was an uproar…heading for the third floor,"**

"I knew he was still evil" Sirius said.

**Harry said, but… "****_Yes!_****"**

"_Yes!_" everyone yelled together.

**Flushed with their victory, they… and they ran inside.**

"Oh dear I can't read it" Lily said handing the book to Sirius who looked a bit scared himself.

**Hermione Granger… the troll's trousers.**

"Can't believe they knocked a troll out in their first year" Remus said.

**A sudden… read all about them."**

Everybody's jaw dropped, Hermione Granger lying to a teacher!

**Ron dropped his wand….story wasn't new to them.**

"I am sure they failed miserably, Harry's quite bad at lying" Ginny said.

**"Well — in that case…"..Snape had started handing out sweets.**

They all laughed out loud at that including Lliy.

"Miss Granger, five points….. mountain troll is one of them.

_A/n- Reviews people…_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter six_**

_A/n- My lovely readers, I was gonna post this chapter next week but one review made me super excited... So white cat this one's for you…_

_ Miss watzername and alieraroses –Thanks for your review…_

_White cat- I am like so happy on reading your review, I exactly wanted the same from the other authors, but no one could complete their stories, so I started writing myself... I would love to be that person, just stick together with your lovely reviews… wish I could meet you (ok getting a little over excited there, but not every day you find someone who shares your crazy fictional passions)… Please enjoy the chapter..._

**CHAPTER ELEVEN **

**Quidditch **

**As they entered….Gryffindor versus Slytherin.**

"Perfect start for him" James said sarcastically "They are ruthless players, if they can't win, they would try to hurt your players."

**If Gryffindor won,… Five points from Gryffindor."**

Sirius snorted angrily.

**"He's just made that rule up,"…. really hurting him," said Ron bitterly.**

"Me too" muttered Sirius.

**The Gryffindor common room…. his robes above his knees.**

"Euuu… what have I heard… can't get that horrible picture out of my head" Sirius said closing his ears and shaking his head while the others laughed.

**One of his legs… troll in, to make a diversion!"**

"But he is a teacher, he won't do that right" Lily said uncertainly. "He isn't a teacher, he's a death eater" Sirius said darkly.

**Hermione's eyes were…by the other team."**

"Yeah, that would help his nerves." James said.

**"Thanks, Seamus,"…. "JORDAN!"**

"Ha Ha Ha we need a commentator like that, Remus take notes you are a rather boring one" Sirius said punching Remus.

**"Sorry, Professor."…. misses — GRYFFINDORS SCORE!"**

"Wooohooo" yelled James and Sirius.

**Gryffindor cheers filled… hung in midair to watch.**

James was biting his nails.

**Harry was faster than Higgs —…."Foul!" screamed the Gryffindors.**

"Foul" screamed all together.

**Madam Hooch spoke angrily… anything like that.**

"What's happening?" Lliy asked James who looked confused himself "That never happens; never in my life I've heard a broomstick is defective."

**It happened again… with only one hand.**

Lily clasped a hand over her mouth while the boys looked scared. Ginny seemed to enjoy herself, of course she knew Harry won't get hurt and she loved to read about quidditch matches in the books.

**"Did something….. jinxing the broom," said Hermione.**

"I'll kill him" roared Sirius. "Calm down Sirius" Lliy patted him down but she seemed really upset with Snape too.

**"What should we do?"…. clamber back on to his broom.**

"Phew.. this Hermione is awesome" Remus said looking relieved.

**"Neville, you can look!"… hit the field on all fours..**

"Why?"

** coughed — and something…. ended in complete confusion.**

"Really we won?" Lily asked Ginny, "Of course we won, he's my son what do you expect" James said moving his hand through his hairs and lily felt the urge to do the same.

**"He didn't ****_catch _****it,…. about Fluffy?" he said.**

"He named that monster Fluffy, typical Hagrid" said Remus.

**"****_Fluffy_****?"… furious with himself.**

"He always slips something out, btw who's Nicolas Flamel, and I've heard his name somewhere" Remus asked Ginny "Can't tell you, again the plot". Remus thought something and then turned over the cover. He pointed it to Ginny and she smiled while the others looked confused. "I suppose even you won't tell us" Lily asked Remus who said "Nope."

**_CHAPTER TWELVE _**

**_The Mirror of Erised_**

**Christmas was coming… back of his turban.**

"Ha ha we are soooo doing this to Slughorn" Sirius looked happy.

**The few owls that….. having no proper family.**

James took a deep breath as if trying to control his anger. Lily eyed him suspiciously, she was sure he would take it out on Snape because Lucius was already passed out of school.

**It was true that Harry… Move along, all of you."**

Now James gave a malicious look to Sirius who mirrored it back and henceforth confirmed Lily's doubts.

**Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle… Bit keen, aren't yeh?"**

"Can't believe your son goes to library, doesn't he cares about your reputation" Sirius grinned at James but scowled when Lily hit him and it was kind of hurting.

**"Oh, we're not working… know I've read his name somewhere."**

"That's tactful" Lily said sarcastically "That's not how you take out a secret, not even from Hagrid."

**"I'm sayin' nothin',…. they're both dentists,"**

"Dentists?" Sirius asked confused "Muggle job dumbo, we read it in fourth year" Lily replied irritated while Sirius pouted.

**…said Hermione… any presents at all.**

"Oh boy" James said sadly, of course he never had a Christmas without big pile of presents.

** When he woke early… a fifty-pence piece.**

"Seriously that's it" Lily knew her sister well but it was sometimes hard to believe what she did to Harry.

**"That's friendly…. like water woven into material.**

The marauders shared a look.

**"It's an invisibility cloak,"….. body completely invisible.**

"Who would sent him that" Lily asked looking around but got no reply so shrugged and continued reading.

**He pulled the cloak… ****_possession before he died._**

_Lily _stared in awe at James "You have an invisibility cloak, that's how you wander around at night and never get caught, why didn't you tell me before?" "I thought you would turn it in" James said a slight apologetic note in his voice. "I'm not that bad, can I see it" James took it out and Lily went on to try it in front of mirror. She came back looking extremely impressed.

**_It is time it… _****stared at the note.**

"Who could that be?" Sirius asked James. "Must be one of you guys, I won't ever give it to anybody else."

**Ron was admiring…. blushed, her top hat lopsided.**

"Euuu… Why does he explain everything in so much detail?" Sirius said disgusted.

**When Harry finally….. was open to him in this cloak.**

"Oh dear, I hope he doesn't uses it like you guys" Lily said although knowing that it was precisely what Harry was gonna do.

**Excitement flooded…. Restricted Section in the library.**

"Seriously! First time with the cloak and he goes to library, he's so truly made by both of you" Sirius said apparently unaware of what he was implying and James and Lily blushed.

**He'd be able… who shouldn't be.**

"It's a library for god's sake, what is he expecting" Remus said.

**He had to start somewhere… the book was screaming!**

"Perfect choice, Harry" James said laughing. He kinda looked happy that Harry was about to be caught.

**Harry snapped it…. ****_oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_****.**

"Have you guys ever seen some room like this" Lily asked marauders who shaked their head in dissent.

**His panic fading… standing right behind him.**

Lily's eyes bulged out, she was about to scream out herself but controlled herself.

**But the room was…. ****_her eyes are just like mine_****,**

Lily stopped reading realizing what that meant. "What happened Lily you want me to read it" Remus said taking the book from her.

**Harry thought… back, just as Harry's did.**

Now the boys too understood what that meant. They grew silent and Sirius nodded to Remus to continue reading.

**Harry was so close to…. half joy, half terrible sadness.**

Lily was in silent tears, James pulled her in a hug but he too was speechless. It was the most powerful image conveyed by the book till now. He vowed to himself he would not let any of this ever happen to Harry.

**How long he stood there,… hurried from the room.**

Lily separated herself from James and rubbed away her tears from the back of her hands. James offered her a handkerchief. "Sorry about that" she said pointing out his wet shirt from her tears. "Anytime" he replied smiling.

**"You could have woken me up,"…. "Don't push me —"**

"They are fighting for it, what does the mirror show exactly?" Lliy asked Remus who thought for a while looking at the mirror's inscription. He then took a quill nd wrote it in reverse order and then separated the words. ""That's brilliant" Lily and the others stared in awe. "That means the mirror shows what you most truly desire" it made James sadder, what Ron saw in the mirror was perfectly normal for an eleven year old boy but Harry who should be enjoying his first year of Hogwarts like every kid does had endured so much at such a small age and from the size of the seven books it seemed their was a lot more to come.

** A sudden noise outside in…. "So — back again, Harry?"**

"Now who's that" Lily said already irritated by Harry's magnetism for trouble.

**Harry felt as though his insides…. than Albus Dumbledore.**

"Oh" Lily said looking relieved.

**Harry must have…. it had been quite a personal question.**

"Yeah it was how could he ask his headmaster that" Remus said.

_A/n- Exams people… So next chapter would take up some time…. till then… Keep reviewing, maybe I would stop studying and start writing…._


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter seven_

_A/n- Namaste to my sweet sweet readers... My broken phone came back to life and turns out the chapter I wrote earlier was much better than the second hand version... So should I edit the fifth chapter? Please pm me or tell me in review.. You would love it if you are a Jily shipper..._

**Chapter thirteen**

**Nicholas flamel**

**Dumbledore had convinced... crackled with laughter.**

Remus gave a visible shudder. He didn't even wanted to imagine his life without James. He was the first person to accept his furry little problem and Remus would forever be grateful to him.

**"You see... First time in seven years.**

"Seven years! Our juniors ruined Hogwarts after we left" said Sirius with his most serious expression.

**Quite apart... lose us the match!**

"Reminds me of you at practice" lily said to James. "You know a lot considering you aren't even on team" Sirius said teasingly. Lily stuck out her tongue.

**Snape's refereeing... playing quidditch...**

"Why Snape has to take out your rivalry on quidditch of all things" Sirius said looking at James. Remus was about to explain but thought better of it, Snape was a off-limit topic in front of James and Lily.

**The rest of... break your leg" said Ron.**

"Those are some nice friends he got" muttered Remus.

**"I can't... Neville choked out.**

"Poor boy, I feel bad for him" Lily said. "Don't worry he grew out of it" Ginny replied.

**Harry felt in... stinking Slytherin."**

Awwwhh...

**Neville's lips... Nicholas Flamel!"**

"Oh how could I miss that" Sirius said clapping a hand over his forehead.

**Hermione jumped... Six hundred and fifty eight)**

"Oooohh.. That's fascinating" Lily said making a mental note to read about the stone on her next visit to library. Being a muggle born, magic never failed to astonish her.

**"See?" said..,. Snape could read minds.**

"I too, used to get that feeling" Lily said remembering his constant gaze and ability to tell how Lily was feeling about anything. She felt a longing for her old best friend, but he had chosen his way and Lily couldn't accept that ever.

**Harry knew... wanting to hurt Harry.**

"Atleast Harry has nice friends" Sirius said again looking worried both for Harry and Gryffindor's victory.

**"Now, don't forget... hit a bludger at him.**

" Serves him right" Sirius said.

**Hermione, who had... and that's saying something."**

"He's absolutely ridiculous, even worse than his father" Lily said angrily.

**Ron's nerves..., snitch being caught so quickly.**

"Your matches are so much more interesting than our" James pouted.

**Ron! Ron... He followed.**

"Following Snape in the dark, that's too dangerous" Remus said. "But he's a teacher he won't harm him" Lily said again uncertainly.

**The trees were... loyalties lie.**

"Well that's odd, why would he need quirrell's help for fluffy" Remus said. "May be he knows that the other teachers wont help him by going against Dumbledore." James supplied.

**He threw his cloak.. by next Tuesday" said Ron.**

"Seems to me to" Sirius said.

**Chapter fourteen**

**Norbert the Norwegion Ridgeback**

**Quirrell, however... whats gotten into me..."**

"Absolutely like Lily in first" Sirius said happily.

**Unfortunately, the teachers... Dragon keeper's guide"**

"So he finally got a dragon" Remus said.

**"Hagrid's always... apart from you"**

"That's a smart girl" Lily said a bit proudly because Hermione was muggle born too.

**Hagrid's chest... Black egg.**

"He's cooking it" James said in pretend horror for Lily's amusement. "No Dumbo" Lily laughed out hitting him on the head.

**"Ah" Hagrid... Malfoy's face at all.**

"Oh Dear! That can't be good" Remus said looking worried.

**Ron and Hermione... his mommy!" said Hagrid.**

"Euu..." Sirius looked disgusted.

**"Hagrid" said Hermione... had seen the dragon.**

"Oh my! Hagrid will get in big trouble if Malfoy poked out what he saw" Lily looked worried.

**Something about... put him back in wild."**

"Brilliant" screamed Remus.

**"Brilliant"... quill for a week"...**

"Is Hagrid loosing it! He's using a first year boy to handle a dragon" Lily said in horror.

..I tell you... singing it a lullaby."

Every one laughed out loud at that except for Lily who looked a bit angry at Hagrid.

**Their was a tap... two of us and Norbert."**

"Finally he's putting it to some good use" Sirius said looking excited at the prospect of another late night adventure.

**It was a mark.. getting rid of Norbert"**

"Nooo..." they all groaned.

**Harry and Hermione... head ripped off.**

Even Lily laughed at that.

**"Bye-bye... about you, Malfoy!"**

"Yes!"

**The steep spiral... top of the tower.**

Lily slapped her hand on her forehead "Harry!" she groaned out.

"Chapter over and I am hungry, it's nearly lunch time" James said pushing the book away and stretching. "No no no read further, I wanna know what happened to them, please.." Lily said batting her eyelids and making an adorable face which ofcourse James could never refuse. He gulped and picked up the book again but Sirius snatched it and dragged them all to the great hall.

Lily sat down opposite to James who was talking animatedly to his friends. It was Saturday so he was in casuals and looking really hot in his blue t-shirt and knee length white pants. His hair moved up and down with his face and repeatedly fell in his hazel eyes. Lily watched his ever changing expressions, his eyes which lingered a bit more than usual whenever he looked at Lily. But to Lily's dismay, James' partner at potions Jess, who giggles at anything James says, came over and muttered something in his ear and both laughed. Lily stuffed some apple pie in her mouth which she was eating and gave a murderous look to Jess. Ginny, who kept on observing everyone, of course noticed this. She got up and spiked some pumpkin juice on Jess. She winced then started saying in her fake sweet voice "James can you please clean this up" stretching her tight top from the side. James nodded and did the spell looking suspiciously at Ginny who wasn't even trying to look innocent. Lily was absolutely fuming, she had noticed Jess and James flirt with each other in potions class and common room and she hated her. Jess took his hand and thanked him, it was too much for Lily she got up and asked Ginny to come with her to the washroom.

James looked a bit confused as both of them hadn't finished their meals. Ginny looked back and shook her head at him. He looked even more confused at that but he had Remus to the rescue who explained him about Lily getting jealous of Jess. James laughed at that and they all went to Heads' quarters to wait for the girls.

Meanwhile Lily was having a mental fight with herself. She was angry at James, but why, she didn't own him, he isn't her boyfriend and Jess has all the rights in the world to flirt with him and of course she isn't jealous of Jess, why would she be. May be she's angry at James because he's supposed to be her future husband, oh no no no, he cleared that they would think about that in future. She splashed some water in her face and went back to the heads' quarters. James smiled at her as she entered which she pretended not to notice and sat down quietly to listen. She didn't trust herself to speak.

_A/n- Exams over! Next chapter will be up soon.. Reviews people..._


	8. Chapter 8

_A/n- Sorry to my hot hot readers... I have been a terrible updater but since the end is approaching I go deep into reading the book rather than writing the story... So my apologies.. Please enjoy..._

**Chapter eight**

Lily was refusing to even look at James, she kept her eyes downcast and James kept trying to irritate her more by calling her name again and again. Remus fearing an outburst from Lily hurriedly picked up the book and started reading.

**Chapter fifteen**

**The forbidden forest**

**Things couldn't... such a thing before!**

"What is she talking about, we were caught in first year too and their are four of us, anyways I am so excited Harry's first detention" James said and Lily gave him a terrifying glare which he returned with a charming smile.

**You, miss Granger... we owe you one!.**

"Why are they treating him like that, we have lost more points than.." James started but Lily cut him off in a sarcastic fangirl voice "Oh! That's because he isn't one of the dreamy marauders, the heartthrobs of Hogwarts, isn't it". "Why, thanks Evans" James replied just to annoy her and he was successful. Lily launched herself on him and started punching him wherever she could. Sirius and Ginny rolled around laughing while Remus separated Lily from James who massaged a few punched spots laughing. Lily kicked her legs and tried to wriggle out of Remus' hands looking like a very angry wild cat. She sat up finally and took a few deep breaths. "Can I ask why..." James started asking but was again cutoff by Lily "No shut up, just shut up". James put his hands up in air and said "Anything you want Lils, I am sorry for whatever that's bothering you" and Lily was suddenly guilty for hitting him "No I am sorry for punching you, it wasn't your fault" James' jaw dropped, Lily just apologized to him, now that's a first. He was about to ask but lily took the book to avoid further discussion.

**Only Ron stood... "the seeker"**

"Oh Dear its worse than I thought" Remus said.

**Hermione and Neville... given in at last.**

"The stone! I totally forgot about that" Sirius said.

**Harry went back... names of its moons.**

"For once I am glad he is behaving properly, he is already in lot of trouble" James said sighing and Sirius gave him a hurt expression.

**The following morning... in one piece.**

"Are you kidding me!" Sirius yelled happily while Lily looked horror struck "First years in forbidden forest, how can McGonagall give that punishment"

**At this, Neville... werewolves I heard.**

"Just the one" James said under his breath and Remus poked him but smiled despite of himself. Full moon was approaching and they still had to plan their new adventure.

**Neville clutched... out of its misery."**

"Unicorn's blood! Who would have killed a unicorn, that's horrible" Lily said forgetting all her anger and sitting squat to keep reading the book until anyone disturbed her, the book kept taking jaw dropping turns and she was finding hard to read it with the guys because they kept commenting and took so many breaks whereas if Lily wanted she could complete all the books in maximum two weeks.

**"And what if... diff'rent directions..**

"Different directions when a unicorn is killed, now that's dangerous" James said and Sirius looked at him suspiciously.

**There's blood... long, reddish tail.**

"Ooh a centaur" Remus said, they kept meeting different kinds of creatures during their monthly adventures on full moon.

**Harry and Hermione's... said Hermione faintly.**

"Faintly! Why faintly? Is she getting sick?" Sirius asked Ginny who giggled. "No you idiot, its because centaurs are gorgeous creatures, both human and horse parts" The boys looked disgusted and Lily and Ginny shared a girly look.

**"Good evening"... he said simply.**

"See your gorgeous creatures are weird" Sirius said grumpily while Lily patted him.

**"We've heard"... stalking beast.**

"Hooded figure! I suppose Harry found the killer." Remus said looking worried.

**Harry, Malfoy... move for fear.**

"Yeah perfect timing to get transfixed on the spot" Sirius said taking a deep breath.

**Then a pain... scar was on fire.**

"What is it doing to him, I've never heard a scar pain after so many years" Lily said. "But we are talking about a cursed scar here" Ginny replied.

**Half blinded... onto his back.**

"Whoa! A centaur's letting him a ride on, I guess he doesn't even knows how lucky he is." Remus said impressed.

**There was suddenly... touches your lips."**

"Who would like such a terrible life, its better to die" Sirius said looking disgusted.

**Harry stared... awaiting their chance?"**

All four of them shared a horrified look.

**It was as... stars as well."**

"Oh poor Harry, he must be terrified" Lily said sadly.

**"Will you... surprises weren't over.**

"What now, cant he stay out of trouble for a bit" Lily groaned.

**When Harry.., just in case.**

"See its your fault again" Lily said folding her hands over her chest and glaring at James. The book temporarily made her forget about Jess but she had a habit of blaming everything on James and this was a stressful chapter. James stared at her with a raised eyebrow. He said in a calm tone "My fault! What's my fault that I was talking to my potions partner and you got jealous." "I am not jealous, you can talk to anybody you want, I dont give a tiny rats ass" Lily said her voice rising. Then both of them were shouting at the top of their lungs.

At last when Sirius interfered, Lily was almost in tears, "That's why I dont believe anything written in the book, I would never ever marry you!" Lily said with a lot of venom and hurt in her voice. James' expression was even more hurtful, he could never get over his favourite redhead and she would never reciprocate his feelings, even he had a hard time believing they would ever marry, he was totally out of hope. James looked as if he was about to cry and Lily silently prayed he wouldn't, because she couldn't even bear to see him sad let alone crying. James got up and left the room with Remus and Sirius at his tail.

Lily was already regretting what she did, she got up to go after him but Ginny stopped her "Not now"

The guys came back after an hour with James looking rigid as a board. They sat down in silence and Lily kept staring at him to get his attention but he kept looking away.

**Chapter sixteen**

**Through the trap door**

**In years to come... tap dance across a desk.**

Sirius accidentally laughed at that but immediately adjusted his face to that of a funeral, James smiled and ruffled his hairs.

**Professor McGonagall... in the shallows.**

"That's dangerous!" Lily said still looking at James,he stared at her blankly.

**"No more exams... Fluffy.. never...but...**

"But.. What" Remus said biting his nails.

**Harry suddenly jumped... buyin' me drinks..**

"Oh dear! A drunk Hagrid and a hooded person, I can see where this is going" Remus said sighing.

**Let's see... off ter sleep-**

All of them looked horrified and Ginny amused, she loved it whenever Harry went into danger because it meant too much action.

**Hagrid suddenly... nostrils flared.**

"Harry!" Lily said shaking her head.

**"Professor Dumbledore... try and steal the stone."**

"Thank God he didn't say Snape" Lily said. "Still on his side Evans" Sirius said failing to hide the venom in his voice. James first time looked at her to see her reaction. "Not his side, just saying he isn't proved guilty yet" Lily said her voice low. "How many death eaters are in Hogwarts do you think?" Sirius said angrily and James squeezed his shoulder to stop him from arguing.

**I've got to... Good day to you."**

"Cant he mind his own business! Stupid git" Sirius said angrily.

**He strode off... get to the stone first."**

"Is he mad!" Lily said shocked.

**"You're mad... killed my parents, remember?"**

James and Lily shared a look of pure grief. James kept on thinking about how he was a carefree mischievous boy at Harry's age, he didn't knew any Voldemort, and his son has to bear so much at such a small age of fooling around, enjoying Hogwarts and magic. And Lily took the blame on herself, she thought it was her fault that Harry wasn't getting a proper childhood. James and Lily just stared into each other's eyes, forgetting all about their useless fights, seeking reassurance from each other that they would stop all of this together.

**He glared,.. let you go alone?"**

"Awwh.. his friends are so nice" Lily said.

**"Of course not... out after that"**

The marauders stared in amazement at the book and Lily looked so happy as if she herself got hundred and twelve percent.

**After dinner... "I'm ready!"**

"Idiot" Sirius muttered. "Don't call him that, I am really happy for him at least he is learning to stand up to others." Lily said.

**Harry turned to Hermione... for being invisible."**

"Awesome Harry" James cheered.

**Peeves almost... go first, Hermione?"**

"That's a gentleman" Remus said sarcastically. "He is eleven remember" Ginny said. "Yeah! You guys were even more horrid" Lily added and the guys pouted.

**"No, I don't"... down, down, and-**

"And..." Lily said anxiously.

**Flump... some sort of plant.**

"Oh Dear! Plants can be worst sort of traps" Remus said.

**"It's okay!"... around their legs.**

"Devil's snare!" James and Lily said together. Both were thinking about the same memory. They were partners in that lesson and had their first civilized talk in the first year. Lily actually kinda enjoyed herself the whole lesson and thought they could be friends until James pushed Sev into their pot. James and Lily kept staring at each other hiding their smiles until James remembered he was angry with her. He tried to glare at her (failing of course) and turned away.

**Hermione had managed... wringing her hands.**

"She needs to stop panicking" Sirius said who was apparently enjoying himself.

**"Have you gone... seeker in the century.**

James smiled at this after a long time.

**He had a knack... around the high chambers.**

"Hmmm, nice technique. We can use it in our matches. Imagine the key to be a slytherin" Sirius said with a wicked grin.

**They landed quickly... had no faces.**

Lily shivered too.

**"Now what do... crashed to the floor...**

They all winced.

**Hermione screamed... fight that one" Harry whispered..**

"I am glad too, once is quite enough" Sirius said wiping some sweat of his head. The others stared at him shocked.

**..as they carefully stepped.. though different at first sight.**

"That's actually quite brilliant" Remus said and he was met with a glare from Sirius.

**Hermione let out... towards the stone.**

"Thank God Hermione is with Harry otherwise he would have remained stuck there." Lily said again proudly.

**Harry looked at... oh Harry-be careful."**

"I am glad he got these qualities from you" Lily said to James who couldn't stop his smile this time.

**"You drink... even Voldemort.**

"Then who!" Their eyes went wide.

_A/n- Again half a chapter people because this one was too long. Keep reviewing._


End file.
